Gulpy, Gulpy Gators!/Transcript
Theme song :Donny: Get it. Get it. Get the marble. Oh, yeah! And the gator chomps down the last marble in Gatoropolts... And he wins the game! All right! :Doc: Good game, Donny! I'm gonna get a snack. All of this gulp-gulp-gulping made me hun-hun-hungry! Wanna come? :Donny: Chuckles Uh-uh. I wanna keep playing! :Doc: The gators already ate all the marbles. :Donny: So, I'll add more marbles. :Doc: Chuckles I sure hope they're hungry. :Donny: Ha ha! Nice! :Mr. McStuffins: Want a carrot, Doc? Fresh from the garden. I just picked them. :Doc: No, thanks, Dad. I just ate a whole bowl of cereal. I'm totally full! :Mr. McStuffins: OK. It's good to stop eating when you're full. So, we can have these carrots for dinner instead. Where are you off to, Doc? :Doc: Gatoropolts! I mean Donny's bedroom to play Gulpy, Gulpy Gators. :Donny: Ah! Gulp it, gulp it, gulp it, gators! Oh, no! There's only one marble left. Whoever ears it will control Gatoropolts forever! Ha! Huh? Hey! :Doc: What's wrong, Donny? :Donny: Doc! This game is broken! Watch! I keep chomping at the marble, but it won't stay in! Can you fix it, Doc? :Doc: I'll do everything I can to make the gator good as new and ready to chew... Or chomp. :Donny: Giggles Or gulp. Thanks, Doc! :Doc: The doc is in. :goes off :Hallie: Well, howdy-do, Doc! :Doc: Hiya, Hallie! Hi, everyone! :Stuffy: Hi, Doc! :Chilly: Over here! :Squeak :Chilly: Uh. :Hallie: You better shake a leg, Doc! You got a lot of patients to help! :Doc: Oh, they're not all patients. Just this one. :Gustov: Groans :Stuffy: Hi! The name's Stuffy. Stuffy the dragon. Nice top meet youuuu! :Chilly: Wooooaaaa.... :Doc: Hey! Come back here! :Lambie: Do I look like a marble to you? :Doc: Don't worry, Lambie. You'll be safer up here while I look at our new patient. Time to examine you, gator. I think we should do it in the checkup room where it's a little safer. :Gustov: You can call me Gustov. And don't you go worrying about a thing, Doc. They won't hurt nobody. Gulpin's just what gulpin' gators do, except for me. Right now, I just don't feel like gulping anything. :Doc: Can you tell me what feels bad, Gustov? :Gustov: Oh, it's my tummy, Doc. It hurts. :Doc: Don't worry, Gustov. You're in good hands now. :Chilly: Doc! I think a gator got my legs. :Doc: Giggles But, Chilly, you're a snowman! You don't have any legs. :Chilly: Huh? Oh... Yeah! Oh oh, thanks, Doc! You always find a way to make me feel better. :Doc: Stuffy, I need to give Gustov a checkup. Will you keep an eye on these gators for me? :Stuffy: You got it, Doc! The dragon's got it all under control. OK, you gators, listen up! I'm in charge now--ahem! A little respect for the dragon, please! Whoooa! Aaaaaaah! :giggles :Gustov: Groans What's the point in being a gulpy gator if I can't gulp anymore? :Doc: Don't worry! I'm here to help you get your gulp back, but first, you need a checkup. :Doc ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna check your ears ♪ ::♪ Check your eyes ♪ ::♪ Find out how much you've grown ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Hallie ::♪ She's gonna listen to your heart beat ♪ ::♪ Fix you up, ready to go ♪ :and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ It's OK if you giggle ♪ :Hallie ::♪ This will only tickle a little ♪ :and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Squeak :Stuffy: Wait, wait. Got ya! Sorry about that. Carry on. I've got everything under control. :Doc: I'm almost done with the checkup. Hold still, please, Gustov. :Stuffy: Uh, Doc? :Doc: Just a sec, Stuffy. I'm with a patient. :Stuffy: Oh. Right. I'll come back. :Hallie: Oh, my. Uh, Doc! :Doc: Oh, looks like you need a little help with those gators. Hey, what's going on in here? :Doc: Come on, guys. No chomping at the snowman. :Chilly: Yeah, what she said. :Lambie: There. Chomp that! And that! :Doc: Hey! You just gulped my eraser! :Yellow Gator: Slurp Yummmm! :Doc: Don't you guys ever get full? Hey! That's it! Gustov, I think I know what's wrong with you. :Gustov: You do? :Doc: Yeah. After I had my snack today, I was so full, I couldn't eat anymore. I think you can't eat anymore marbles because you're already full of marbles! :Gustov: You don't say. :Doc: There's just one way to find out if my hunch is right. Open wide! Wow! Would you look at that! :Hallie: Good golly! :Doc: You're totally full of marbles. I have a diagnosis! It looks to me like you have Stuffedfulliosis. :Hallie: Sounds like a case for the big book of boo-boos. :Doc: Let's see. Stuffedfulliosis. There! :Gustov: Well that sounds terrible, Doc! Just terrible! :Doc: Don't worry, Gustov. Next time you eat, just remember to stop when you feel full. :Gustov: Oh! Stop when I'm full! Now that makes a whole lotta sense. :Doc: So, all we've got to do now is get those marbles out of you! I promise you won't feel a thing. And when it's over, you'll be back to normal. Screwdriver please, Hallie. :Hallie: Screwdriver. :Doc: Yep. You're stuffed with marbles all right. And now it's time to get you unstuffed. :Stuffy: Whoooaaa! Uh-oh! Look out. Aah! :sighs :Doc: There you go, Gustov. Good as new! :Gustov: I sure do feel better. And you know what, I'm hungry! :Stuffy: See? Just like I told ya. Everything's all under control! :Gustov: I just gotta thank you for what you've done for me, Doc! :Doc: Aw, you're welcome, Gustov. That's what doctors are for. Here ya go! Your favorite. :Gustov: Mm-mmm. :Doc: What's the matter, Gustov? I though you loved marbles. :Gustov: I do, but I do believe I'm full. :Gustov: ::♪ Be good to your tummy ♪ ::♪ Be good to your tummy ♪ ::♪ Be good to your tummy ♪ ::♪ Then your tummy will be good to you ♪ ::♪ Just stop right there before you're stuffed ♪ ::♪ 'Cause it just might hurt to eat too much ♪ ::♪ Healthy food is good for you ♪ :Lambie, Hallie and Gustov: ::♪ Just ask Gustov what to do ♪ :Gustov ::♪ Be good to you tummy ♪ :Lambie, Hallie ::♪ Good to your tummy ♪ :Gustov: ::♪ Be good to you tummy ♪ :Lambie, Hallie ::♪ Good to your tummy ♪ :Gustov ::♪ If you stop when your tummy is through ♪ :Lambie, Hallie and Gustov ::♪ Then your tummy will be good to you ♪ ::♪ Yeah, your tummy will be good to you ♪ :Gustov: Huh! I guess this gulpy gator has gulped enough marbles for one day. And they're full, too! :and toys laugh :Donny: Vroom! Vroom! Vroom! :Doc: Hey, Donny. :Donny: Hey, Doc. Did ya fix the gulpy gator? :Doc: Well, I'm afraid the gulpy gator's not doing so well... 'Cause he needs to start gulping if he's gonna control all of Gatoropolts! :Donny: Yay! Doc, you're the greatest! :Doc: I know. You know, the game might work better if you don't stuff it up with extra marbles. :Donny: You think? :Doc: I think. I also think I'm gonna be the mayor of Gatoropolts! :Donny: No way! I am! I got you! Gatoropolts! :Doc: I got this one. :Donny: Yeah! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts